Freaktale
Freaktale is an Undertale AU where Frisk, after seeing every possible ending in Undertale, adds a mod into the game, hoping it would add something new. Little did Frisk know that the mod they installed in was a virus. After the virus was installed into Undertale, Frisk loaded up the game, but before Frisk was able to start the game. The virus started destroying everything in its path and turning any monster it could find into horrible mutations. Characters Most of the characters in Freaktale are horrifying mutations due to the virus. Frisk Frisk looks and acts relatively the same. The only different from classic Frisk is they are fused with Chara and forced to share a body with them. Frisk is female. Chara Chara still looks and acts the same, the only difference is that they grew out of Frisk's left side and are now fused with Frisk forcing them to share a body. Chara is Female. Flowey Flowey is a massive red flower with white warts, also known as a rafflesia flower, the largest flower in the world. Flowey smells likes rotting flesh. When you first encounter Flowey, he is gasping for breath and his voice sounds watery. When Flowey sees frisk attached to Chara, he starts to twitch rapidly, his roots come out of the ground and are used as legs, Flowey then charges at Frisk and tries to burrow his roots into frisk. If Flowey is successful, he will start absorbing frisk bodily fluids, giving Fowey nutrition, however, Flowey kills both Chara and Frisk in the process. Toriel Toriel looks like a cross between a deer and a goat. Toriel has a second body coming out of her stomach, her arms have grown longer while her feet became hooves. Toriel's horns are more like antlers. Toriel still wears the same outfit as classic. Toriel went mad and started torching and eating other monsters just for sport, often tricking her victims by playing hide and seek. Toriel however is nice to Chara and Frisk as she has no interest in eating humans. Napstablook Napstablook looks like a ghost version of chara or frisk. Napstablook is very aggressive and will kill anything in his path. Napstablook still likes making music. Sans Sans doesn't look to different from classic Sans, the only difference is he has a massive hole in his skull right above his left eye socket. This isn't Sans true form, when Sans sees Chara, he has a sudden burst of rage, his ribcage opens up and turn into legs while his real feet fuse together to make a massive tail, or stinger. Sans is a lot more aggressive in this stage and has much more HP. Papyrus Papyrus is more aggressive than UT/Classic Papyrus. When Papyrus mutated, his skull got destroyed and he now has a hole in his skull above his right eye socket. Both his arms fell off and were attached to his back, Papyrus right arm was replaced with a second, non sentient head while his left one was replaced by a syringe. Papyrus uses both of his new limbs as weapon. Papyrus has two bones that stick out of his back making him look bigger. Papyrus lost his leg and replaced it for a robotic leg, Papyrus still wears the same outfit as UT Papyrus. Canine Royal Guard All the dogs in the royal guard (including the annoying dog) were all amalgamated beyond recognition. They are all fought where Greater dog is normally found. Nice Cream Guy Nice cream guy went mad and started killing other monsters. After killing his victims, he freezes their blood and organs and puts them in Nice Cream, Nice cream guy has a knife for an ear and his face is horribly disfigured. He kills his victims with an axe. Monster Kid Monster Kid is like a wild animal, he is quite aggressive. Monster kid has a massive mouth with many razor sharp teeth and blank, soulless eyes. Grillby Grillby is a red molten liquid monster with one eye. Grillby is always dripping liquid that is extremely hot, He still acts the same as UT Grillby. Undyne After Undyne was defeated in a battle with the virus. Her right arm was cut off and her scales were bleached, turning them white, her eyes fused together to make the impression of 1 eye. Meanwhile, Undyne's right arm was growing back, but it wasn't an arm, it was a spear. While it was happening, Undyne felt a lot of pain. Undyne is always in her Undying form, as when she fought the virus, she was in her undying form. Undyne can't take her armour off as it is fused with her body. Gerson Gerson started believing that the virus was the work of the Gods, so he started to make himself look like the virus by painting his body with blue paint. The virus found this amusing and made Gerson's head into a fox head. Mad Dummy Mad Dummy has lost his mind, he became critically insane. Mad Dummy is almost impossible to recognize as he shape shifts into a horrific Voodoo Doll. Mad Dummy may have Rabies. Temmie Temmie looks like a demon ghost cat, with blood coming out of one of her eyes and a strange blue liquid coming out the other one. Despite looking scary, Temmie still acts relatively the same. Alphys Alphys face looks demonic. Alphys is a mad doctor, experimenting and torchering on many monsters just to see if they can free them from the underground. Alphys has a growth on her head which she accidentally injected with determination, thus it's melting. Mettaton Mettaton is in all three of his robot forms. Because of this. Mettaton is in failed fusion between his three forms causing him to have two heads and the square panel in his chest. Mettaton is all mangled up and broken. Mettatons EX's head has his lower jaw dropping to the floor, full of razor sharp teeth, Mettaton also has red eyes. Mettaton NEO's head has a demonic face. Muffet Muffet in Freaktale has a massive mouth full of massive fangs. Muffet is blue due to a mutation found in spiders that makes them blue. So Sorry So sorry still acts the same as classic, however, he is in a lot of pain due to two massive spikes coming out of his cheeks, ears and feet. Bratty & Catty Bratty went mad and started eating Catty just for sport, then Bratty took it a step forward and ate her own hand. Then she carved a smile into her face and grew a 3rd arm. Catty, despite looking dead, is alive and well. Catty seems like she's in pain, but states she feels nothing even though her face is gone and here ribcage is exposed. Burgerpants Burgerpants still acts relatively the same, the only difference being his appearance. Burger Pants has a club for a tail and is missing his left arm. Burgerpants has bloodied bandages covering his eyes. Burgerpants also carved a smile into his face with a knife. Asgore Asgore looks relatively the same, however, he has four horns instead of two. Asgore has dried blood stained on his cape, his head is a lot bigger and his mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth. Asgore has a second pair of jaws in his throat which are used for grabbing on to food. Asgore has beads that he wears that look like human and monster souls. Asgore will eat anything he can find, from humans to other monsters. Asriel Asriel has Red eyes, fore horns that are meant to represent his parents, and darker, More torn up clothing. Asriel still acts relatively the same. Gaster Gaster does make an appearance, but he can only be accessed if you hack into the games file, revealing a hidden fight that you couldn't access on a normal play through. Gaster looks relatively the same to what Gaster may have looked like before he fell into the core, apart from him having 3 eyes, Each eye is a different colour with his two a big eyes having red pupils, Gaster has a massive smile cut into his mouth, giving him a bloody grin. Gaster is the only monster besides sans that has a non freak form. Gasters freak form has two tentacles coming out of his back, and two extra arms that come out of his sides. New Characters Freaktale has five new characters added into it, whether hey have a small role to the story or make a massive impact on the story. The Virus The Virus takes the form of a blue Foxy, with a top hat and green bowtie, he also goes by the name of Sky, Sky is a charming yet insane kinda guy. Most of what we know about him is shrouded in mystery, all we know about sky is that he is a God, a God who loves seeing others suffer and making his creations suffer. When sky made all the monsters in the underground freaks, he thought he made them look "better" and did them a favour. Sky is also the final Boss for the each major Route. Astral Astral may look like a human at first, but she is actually a monster who was turned into a freak, she is emotionless, she has stiches on her mouth, making it look like she's always smiling, if you cheer up Astral, she will help guide you through Waterfall and Hotland, However, Astral was not intentionally in the game, which means she could have been added into the game along with the Virus. Sephtis Sephtis is a skeleton monster who has a giant red centipede for a pet, He is also the replacement star of Mettaton, he wears jeans and has his pet crawling around him, he also has fangs and cracks around his eye sockets. At this current moment, it is unknown if Sephtis is related to Sans and Papyrus. The Amalgamates Final Fusion The amalgamates stay relatively the same, up until the end of the True Lab, at this point, all of them fuse together to make a melted, disfigured, humanoid being, this being also weas a skeleton mask, The only way to defeat this amalgamate is to use all the combination from the other amalgamates. After the fight with it, they will all become one sentiant being. Chara's Replacement Due to Chara being fused with Frisk, Chara has been replaced, she was replaced by a fallen human after her, this human goes by the name of Rouge, he seems like a normal kid at first, but if you agree to give him your soul, he will grow 4 Tentacles on his back, and his left arm will turn into a scythe, this will still happen even if you don't agree. You then get to fight him. The Annoying Shark The Annoying shark basically acts like the Annoying Dog, the only difference being that it represents the creator of Freaktale, thus it's a shark. Human Souls * Freaktale as well as other AUs, has humans who fallen into the underground. Each of them (Apart from Chara) have all faced the virus, Despite frisk installing it many years after their time. Integrity The integrity soul wasn't attacked until they reached Judgment Hall, there the virus Mutated her and gave her 2 extra arms. Bravery The bravery Soul lost one of his arms, his face is also horribly disfigured and melting. Justice The Justice soul was brought to freaktale after getting tricked by the Virus calling for help, when the soul got to the hole, the virus pushed him into the hole, he then cut his arm off and made a gun grow out of it, he also fused the justice souls eyes together like what he did to undyne. Kindness Kindness was turned into an albino and lost their face. Patience The Patience soul lost both their arms /and had a smile carved into their face from the virus. Perseverance The perseverance Soul was the one who created the Virus, the Virus Tricked Her into falling into the Underground, after this, she was mutated. She grew a third Eye, and their skin Started to turn into scales. Extension Of The Main Premise After seeing every possible ending in Undertale. Frisk wanted to change it up a little. Frisk hacked into the game files to see if they could add something new. After a long time of searching, they came across a file labeled Sky.EXE Frisk thought it was a mod for Undertale and with out thinking twice added it into the game files. After being uploaded into the game. The Virus found its self in The Game, it immediately got to work on destroying and Mutating everything it could fine. When Frisk fell into the underground, Everything seemed normal until they were met with a blue fox who go's by the name of Sky. Sky is actually the virus that has been destroying the underground, he found his way to the ruins entrance. Frisk thinks sky's just part of the mod however Sky senses That Frisk is not alone he can sense another source of determination, this being Chara, What sky does next shows what he's been doing to the whole underground. Sky fuses the determination of Chara into Frisk, then by using his magic he forces Chara to grow out of Frisks Left side. While this happens, the pain to Frisk is unbearable that they pass out. When Frisk wakes up, they can't feel anything on the left side of their body, thats when Frisk notices Chara has grown out of their left side. Now Frisk has to journey through the underground with Chara by their side (literally). Trivia * Chara & Frisk Are Both Female in Freaktale * When Chara does her demon face, Some of the liquid that comes out of her face can get on frisk side of their fused body, frisk absolutely hates this and hates when Chara gets mad. * Frisk is 2 inches Taller Then Chara. * Flowey was Inspired By the Largest Flower in the World. * Toriel is Inspired by the native America legend of the Wendigo. * In a Pacifist Route, Toriel is forced to go on a diet, otherwise she'll eat all the monsters when they meet up. * Napstablook in Freaktale loves listening to heavy metal music, even though his boss theme isn't a metal remix. * The Sans Sprite (his Freakform) has gone through the most changes. * Sans only uses his freak form when he is in extreme rage, however he never uses it in his Genocide Fight. * Sans has That massive hole in his head after he tried to fight the virus. * Papyrus was originally going to have no arms, this was later changed to him have three arms, in the current form of papyrus, he has only two arms, making him go through the most changes of any character. * Monster kid was originally going to have two heads. * Undyne was inspired by a Shark Found with One Eye. * Since asriel died, Undyne became the princess of the underground by Asgore. * The beads on Asgore were made from real human hearts, Carved into the shape of a heart, dyed a certain colour, and injected with a bioluminescent Bacteria and covered with plastic.. * In the Genocide Route, Asgore is told by role guards that human meat is poisonous, which forces him to go on a diet (and For him to Throw Up Aswell) * The monsters in Freaktale are made up of physical matter, meaning they have blood, muscle, and organs, (Apart from the Skeletons, Ghosts, And Robots)This also means that when they die, the monster won't turn into dust, it will instead start to decay at a similar rate as a regular human. *Alphys and Monster kid went through the most major changes in their designs. * JP, Astral, mad dummy, Temmie, So Sorry, Sephtis and the Chara replacement were all fan Submissions that could fit in as characters you incounter more then once. * Toriel, Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton, and Asgore all have a genocide fight, along with the JP, Chara replacement, Astral and the Virus. * The Creator of Freaktale (Le Fun Shark) Almost cancelled Freaktale. * The Human souls were all made by the co-creator of Freaktale/Jealea Animitz. * Le fun shark wanted to make the justice soul clover as he felt she had an important role. Gallery Freaktale_Chara_and_Frisk.png|Chara and Frisk Sprite By Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Chara_&_Frisk_2.1.png|Chara and Frisk When they are Scared Sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_The_Virus.png|The Virus Sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_flowey_sprite.png|Flowey sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Flowey_Hunting_Sprite.png|Floweys hunting form sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Toriel_1.5.png|Toriel sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Toriel_Genocide_Sprite.png|Toriel's Genocide Form sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Frogget.png|Frogget sprite by le fun shark Freaktale_Whimsun_Sprite.png|Whimsun Sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Moldsmal_Sprite.png|Moldsmal Sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Loox_Sprite.png|Loox Sprite by Le Fun Shark]] Freaktale_Napstablook_Sprite.png|Napstablook sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_sans.png|Sans sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_FreakForm_Sans_4.1.png|FreakForm Sans sprite By Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Papyrus_1.1.png|Papyrus Sprite By Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Papyrus_Genocide_Sprite.png|Papyrus Genocide Sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Nice_Cream_Guy.png|Nice Cream Guy sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Dogs.png|The Dogs sprites by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Jerry_Sprite.png|thumb|Jerry Sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Monster_Kid.png|Monster Kid sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Grillby.png|Grillby spirte by le Fun Shark Aya.png|Astral sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Undyne_Sprite.png|Undyne sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Undyne_the_Undying_Sprite.png|Undyne the Undying Sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Gerson_Sprite.png|Gerson Sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Mad_Dummy_Sprite.png|Mad dummy sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_river_person.png|River person sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Shyren_Sprite.png|Shyren Sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_temmie_2.0.png|Temmie Sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Alphys_Sprite.png|Alphys sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Alphys_Battle_Sprite_Position.png|Alphys Battle Concept sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Mettaton.png|Mettaton sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_EJ_1.2_Sprite.png|EJ sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Muffet.png|Muffet Sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_so_sorry_sprite_2.0.png|So sorry sprite by le fun shark Freaktale_Sephtis.png|Sephtis sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Bratty_.png|Bratty sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Catty.png|Catty sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Genitor.png|MTT Hotel Genitor sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Burgerpants_.png|Burgerpants sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Asgore_2.0.png|Asgore sprit by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Asgore_Battle_Sprite_Position.png|Asgore Battle Concept Sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_omega_flowey_2.0.png|Omega flowey sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Amalgamate_Fusion_Sprite.png|Amalgamates Fusion Sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Asriel_2.0.png|Asriel sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Asriel_Dreemurr.png|Asriel Dreemurr sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Asriel_Dreemurr_Final_Form.png|Asriel Dreemurr Absolute God Of Hyper Death sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_The_Viruses_True_Form.png|The Viruses True Form sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_The_Virus_Ultimate_Freak_Form.png|The Virus ultimate Freak form by Le fun shark Freaktale_Rouge_.png|Chara Replacement sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Patients_soul.png|Patients Soul sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Bravery_Soul.png|Bravery Soul sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_integrity_soul_2.0.png|Freaktale Integrity soul by le fun shark Freaktale_Perseverance_Soul.png|Perseverance Soul sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Kindness_Soul.png|Kindness Soul sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Justice_soul_clover.png|Justice/Clover sprite by le fun shark Freaktale_Gaster_3.0.png|thumb|Gaster sprite 3.0 Freaktale_Annoying_Shark.png|The Annoying Shark sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Chisk_Sprite.png|Fan made Chisk Character sprite by le Fun Shark Freaktale_Betty_and_amber.png|thumb|left|Concept for freaktale Betty by le fun shark (Fanon) Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Horror Category:Special Event Category:Comic